Headaches and Tummy Bugs
by celrock
Summary: The sequel to Get Well Soon Tommy by Sofia2017Planning. Tommy tells Rosie about the day he had to stay home from preschool with a tummy bug, but meanwhile, Rosie is going through a rough time, waking up daily with massive headaches that won't go away.


Headaches and Tummy Bugs

Summary: The sequel to Get Well Soon Tommy by Sofia2017Planning. Tommy tells Rosie about the day he had to stay home from preschool with a tummy bug, but meanwhile, Rosie is going through a rough time, waking up daily with massive headaches that won't go away.

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Rugrats characters, they're the property of their original creaters. I only own any OC's you don't recognize, while Peter is owned by TCKing12, and Rosie is owned by Nairobi-harper.

It had been a few days since Tommy had been ill with a stomach bug, and had to miss preschool. Peter was over on this particular Saturday afternoon, watching Tommy and Dil, and he had his iPhone with him, as it was something he never left home without. Eyeing it on the coffee table after he, Dil and Peter finished watching one of Tommy's favorite Reptar movies on DVD, he turned to Peter and asked him something.

"Hey Peter, think we could call up Rosie? I'd like to tell her about what's been going on with me lately." Tommy said.

"Sure!" Peter said with a smile, picking up his iPhone from the coffee table and initiating the Facetime call to Mary's iPad.

A few rings were heard, and Mary picked up.

"Oh, hello Peter, I take it you're looking for Rosie." Mary said.

"Yes, we are. I was over babysitting Tommy and Dil, and Tommy wanted to talk to Rosie. Is she available?" Peter asked.

"Hold on, I'll go check." Mary replied, stepping away from her iPad for a minute, and going to check.

She returned a minute later, a sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry, but Rosie's taking a nap right now. We'll call you back when she wakes up." Mary said.

"That sounds good. I'll be with Tommy and Dil until very late tonight, way past their bedtime, so feel free to call us back at any time this afternoon." Peter said.

"Sounds good." Mary said with a smile, disconnecting the Facetime call.

Tommy was a little disappointed, but Peter brought something fun for them to play while they waited for Rosie and Mary to call him back. A board game he use to play when he was about three and four-years-old called Hi Ho Cherry-o. The object of the game was to be the first person to collect the most cherries in their bowl. Unfortunately, Dil, who was only two, saw the cherries in the bowl in the center of the game board, and not taking it into consideration that they were plastic cherries for the game, he kept putting them into his mouth, wanting to eat them.

"Dil no!" Tommy cried, snatching the cherries away from him.

"My cherries! Those are my cherries Tommy." Dil cried.

"Do you promise to not eat them?" Peter asked.

"Uh huh." Dil replied with a smile.

After that, they played the game, until Peter's iPhone rang. When it rang, Peter had the most cherries in his bowl, declaring him the winner of the game, since they weren't sure how long Tommy and Rosie would talk, as they were known to talk until the battery died on Peter's iPhone at points when he went out to babysit. Peter answered the call, and upon seeing Mary and Rosie's faces on the screen, he gave the phone to Tommy.

"Hi Rosie." Tommy said with a smile.

"Oh, hi Tommy." Rosie said in a sad tone, rubbing her head every so often.

"Is something wrong Rosie?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just, my head hurts. It's been hurting every time I wake up, and I just gotted up from a nappy." Rosie said.

"Oh wow, I'm really sorry." Tommy said.

"Thanks." Rosie replied.

"Yeah, this has been going on for a week now. Mom took Rosie to the doctor's yesterday, and the doctor gave her some medicine to take and advised that she get plenty of sleep, as this started happening after she saw I was getting to stay up late, because I was in the mids of finishing a project for school, and she wanted to see what I was doing. But as a result, she stopped getting the recommended amount of sleep at night for a three-year-old, resulting in these headaches." Mary said.

"I'm not three! I'm three-and-a-half." Rosie snapped.

"See what I mean?" Mary asked.

"Oh. Sorry you're not feeling well. I've been sick too." Tommy said.

"You have? What happened?" Rosie asked.

Mary got up and decided to leave Tommy and Rosie alone, so they could have their conversation, and Peter and Dil did the same, as they had enough of Hi-Ho Cherry-O, so decided to put it away, and go watch some episodes of Caillou and Curious George on Hulu.

"Okay, I'll tell you what happened." Tommy said, beginning his story.

Tommy POV

Well you might recall how my brother Dilly was sick a couple of weeks ago with the tummy bug. Well not long after he gotted all better, I gotted sick too. I waked up one morning for preschool, when my tummy hurted. I went downstairs to breakfast but didn't feel like eating anything, so lefted the table and went and lied down on the couch. I toldid mommy and daddy I didn't feels well, and they taked my temperature, confirming I had a fever. All I wanted to do was sleep, but Dil kept bringing me stuff to eat and drink, one of which was my favoritest, apple juice. I couldn't resist the apple juice, so taked it. However, he wouldn't leave me alone, so I snapped at him, telling him to go away.

Later, after having a nappy, I went upstairs to play, when I had a accident. However, I didn't wanna worry Dilly, so I kept trying to hide, but mommy, daddy, and Dil eventually discovered my accident, and the nextest thing I knew, I spent much of the rest of the day either on the potty, with the runny poopies, or taking a bath, which mommy gave me, to clean me up. I did tell Dilly that I only kept quiet cuz I didn't wanna worry him, but he just, wanted to be mommy's special helper, and he wanted to take care of me, just like I helped take care of him when he was sick. So I went along with it, hoping I'd be better soon, cuz as I'm sure you know Rosie, being sick is no fun.

Well later that day, I started feeling a little bit better, so me and Dil played rolly ball in the playpen for a bit, until I growed sleepy. I think I even went to bed that night before the sun did, if that's saying something. The nextest day, I waked up early, and while I felt better, I still felt kind of weak and tired. I went downstairs quietly to play for a while, careful not to wake anybody up, only to fall back to sleep in the playpen for a while. When I waked up, everybody else was in the kitchen eating breakfast, and I did feel hungry, so I went in there, looking for food. I had to eat mushy bananas and what mommy called bland foods for a day, but by the nextest day after that, I was able to return to eating the foods I liked, having Reptar cereal for breakfast, and hotdogs and yogurt for lunch, and, no more runny poop or hurted tummy.

End of Tommy POV

"And did you get to go back to preschool after that?" Rosie asked.

""Yep." Tommy replied.

"I'm glad you gotted all better." Rosie said in a voice that sounded like she was in pain, rubbing her head again.

"Are you okay Rosie?" Tommy asked, growing worried by watching her on the screen of Peter's iPhone.

Rosie's expression of pain on her face, turned to anger, as she stood up, and balled her fists.

"Okay? Okay? Do I look okay? No! I'm not okay! My head hurts, and… And… I think I just… Just… Need to go night night!" Rosie snapped, running away from her sister's iPad in tears.

Tommy felt so helpless at that time. Poor Rosie had a horrible headache, and he couldn't do much of anything to make her feel better, well, except for the one thing he could do, but didn't want to do, and that, was to leave her alone and let her rest. So he disconnected Peter's iPhone when nobody came back to the iPad on the other end for another minute or so, and went off to watch the end of an episode of Caillou with Dil. However, he found it hard to watch, because Caillou has a little sister, also named Rosie, and hearing her name, only made Tommy think about her. He also knew how she felt, as he recalled saying something similar to Chuckie one time the previous year, when he was over at his house playing for the day, and had caught a cold from his cousin Tony Pickles, who had been up there, visiting them recently for a family reunion, who arrived with the cold that Tommy had caught from him.

Meanwhile, completely forgetting about Tommy, Rosie got up from the kitchen table where she had been sitting and talking to him, and ran off to the room she shared with her sister, curled back up in bed, and went back to sleep, not awakening until the next morning, where her headache continued to torture her.

"This headache will never go away! I'm gonna have this headache, forever!" Rosie griped, nearly in tears.

"I can't do nothing I like to do or anything, all cuz of this stupid headache!" She continued to scream, kicking her feet in anger, as her mom came in to check on her.

"You know Rosie, screaming like that isn't going to help your headache go away. Come on, let's take your headache medicine, and see if it doesn't help it to go away." Shannon said.

Rosie reluctantly got out of bed, and took her medicine, after having a little bit of Dummi Bear Sugar Lumps for breakfast. Her routine of waking up for meals, taking her meds, and more or less, sleeping in between meals continued for another week, as she tried to get rid of whatever virus she had that plagued her with such horrible headaches. Finally, another week later, she awoke on a Saturday morning, and noticed her headache was gone.

"I feel great! No more headache!" Rosie exclaimed excitedly, looking out the window to see it was a beautiful bright sunny day.

However, an uneasy feeling came over her.

" _A week ago, I was pretty rude to Tommy._ " She thought, looking around the room for her sister's iPad.

Unfortunately, it was nowhere to be found. Luckily, when she came down for breakfast, she saw her sister at the kitchen table, working on some of her homework. She sat down at the table and poured herself a bowl of cereal, then asked her sister to help her pour the milk, as being only three-and-a-half, she wasn't so good at pouring liquids yet without spilling them.

"So how are you feeling this morning Rosie?" Mary asked, handing her sister the bowl of cereal and milk.

"Much better! It's been a bazillion years, but I'm not waking up with headaches no more." Rosie said.

"Now you know why mommy and daddy don't like you staying up so late at night." Mary said, sitting back down to finish her homework on her iPad.

"Yeah." Rosie said with a sigh, disappointed that she couldn't stay up as late as her older sister.

"Don't worry Rosie, when you're older, and have a better concept of time, you'll be able to have a bit more control over your sleeping schedule, and you shouldn't get these headache type viruses anymore." Mary said.

"I hope not, that was no fun, but do you think I could call up Tommy? I need to apologize." Rosie said.

"Apologize, for what?" Mary asked.

"Well, I kind of, losted my temper with him when I was sick with the headache virus. He kept asking if I was okay, probably cuz he was worried about me, and not feeling well, with my terrible headache, I kind of, well, yelled at him, and never said goodbye. I hope he still likes me." Rosie said, about ready to cry.

"Oh, I'm sure Tommy still likes you. Tell you what, let me finish up my homework, and then, we'll call Peter's iPhone." Mary said, turning her attention back to her work.

"Okay." Rosie said, returning to her breakfast, finishing the last of her cereal in her bowl.

An hour later, Mary initiated a call to Peter's iPhone with her iPad.

"Hi Peter, is Tommy there?" Mary asked, upon Peter answering.

"Yes he is, hold on, I'll go get him." Peter said, stepping away for a minute.

Tommy was handed the iPhone, at which time, Mary scooted her iPad over to where Rosie was sitting at the table, then went upstairs to brush her teeth and get dressed, as it would be time for soccer practice in a little while.

"Hi Tommy." Rosie said.

"Hi Rosie." Tommy said.

"Tommy, I've gotta tell you something. I'm sorry for yelling at you lastest weekend when we talked. My head really hurted, and I guess, I just, wasn't thinking. I now know you were only worried about me and wondering if I was okay. I hope you can forgive me." Rosie said.

"It's okay Rosie, I've yelled at peoples too when I didn't feel good. One time, after my mommy and daddy hosted a family union, where my cousin Tony showed up with a cold, well I caughted it from him, and yelled at both, Chuckie and Dilly when I was sick." Tommy said.

This made Rosie feel relieved.

"Did you make up with Chuckie and Dil after you were all better?" Rosie asked.

"Yep, good thing too, as I needed Dilly's help in keeping grandma Lulu from leaving, cuz a friend of my grandpa's came over to see him, and she gotted really jealous. And it tooked me longer to make up with Chuckie, cuz we went away to see my aunt Elane and uncle Ben. I got to help carry the rings in a wedding, and, then we had to go to the hospical, cuz Elane and Ben were spose to be getting me and Dilly a baby cousin." Tommy said.

"Wow! You have a baby cousin? Neat!" Rosie cried.

Unfortunately, Tommy's expression faded to a frown, right before the screen went blank on Mary's iPad. Sadly, between working on her homework, followed by Rosie's Facetime call with Tommy, it wore the batteries down, causing the two toddlers to have to cut their conversation short. At least Tommy had forgiven Rosie for yelling at her, so while she didn't get to hear the rest of his story of what happened when he went to visit his aunt and uncle, and what happened with his cousin, and if Chuckie made up with him for being yelled at when he was sick, she always knew she'd hear the rest of the story another day. It was too nice a day to mope around, and with being sick forever with this headache bug, it felt like forever since she had last had any fun. So she decided to go upstairs, get dressed, and go out into their small backyard to play for a while.

Meanwhile, Tommy kept rambling on about going and getting a balloon for his aunt, and the adventure he and Dil had in the hospital, but when he got to the part about getting back to her room to find her crying, he glanced at Peter's iPhone, and saw that Rosie had disappeared. He took the phone to Peter, and asked him to help call Rosie back, but sadly, when they tried to call her back, nobody answered.

"Sorry Tommy, I guess, you'll have to talk to Rosie another time." Peter said.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Peter went to answer it to find that Kira had brought Chuckie and Kimi over to play.

"That's okay Peter, I'm gonna go play outside with my bestest friend." Tommy said with a smile, grabbing Chuckie's hand and leading him out into the backyard, where soon after, Kimi and Dil followed them outside, and the four of them, played in the sandbox for the rest of the afternoon.

The End

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this story. It was an idea given to me by Sofia2017Planning, where Tommy tells Rosie the events of the story she recently released, 'Get Well Soon Tommy,' which she wrote in dedication to my being sick last weekend with a stomach flu, and Rosie's story of having headaches, and not being able to do anything, was a parody as to why Nairobi-harper hasn't been around for a few days, and won't probably be around again until this weekend at the earliest. Apparently, like Rosie in the story here, she's got some kind of virus that's causing her to wake up everyday with headaches, and is having to stay in bed, until she's better, hince, why she's once again, slow to release any stories to this site, or get anybody else's story requests released. Here's hoping she feels better soon though, and can get some stuff released, as I miss reading new stories from her. And then, the parts where Tommy talked about the reunion, getting a cold, Lulu's jealousy over Morgana, and part of his trip to see his aunt Elane and uncle Ben, were making reference to 'Tommy Pickles: The Terrible Two's,' chapters 46 through 58 by DemonAloisTrancy. And yes, I had their call end on purpose, because if I didn't, I'd possibly attempt to spoil stuff that hasn't even been released in that story yet, as DemonAloisTrancy hasn't updated that story in several weeks, and while I've been helping her with it, and have somewhat of an idea as to what's suppose to happen, I'm not gonna ruin it, you'll have to wait until she returns and decides to update that story again, to learn what happens. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this story, and be looking for more stories, coming soon!


End file.
